


I've Waited for You

by lizallheart



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Owl House Fusion, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Teen Romance, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizallheart/pseuds/lizallheart
Summary: After many failed attempts at fitting in, Luz moves in to the Boiling Isles where she starts at a new school. At Hexside, she will meet two very friendly outcasts, and clash with the popular girls at school. But the biggest challenge she will face won't be fitting in or trying to get good grades. But her brand new rivalry with the top student of the School. Amity Blight. Who might be hiding something behind that perfect facade.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park/Skara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Lumity magical highschool AU based on their early designs. It has a good balance of teenage angst, romance and wholesome moments. The art of the cover may vary in style as I'm still learning and trying new things.

CHAPTER I: FIRST IMPRESSIONS

  
  
Luz had been staring through the car’s window aimlessly, when the sign at the end of the bridge caught her attention, “The Boiling Isles”. A chance to start anew wasn’t really that much of a unique experience after so many failed attempts.

But the reason she wasn’t able to fit in always escaped her. She could never ask her classmates once she had been completely shunned. All adults could show was concern in the absence of compassion. Four times she has tried, and four times she has failed. “Fifth time’s the charm!” she laughed under her breath, feeling pity for herself.

Her mom, Camila, was always there to reassure and comfort her. She had a way to keep away all doubts and motivate her to keep on going. But now, her words sounded like even she was losing hope. It was a faint change in tone, yet obvious enough for even Luz to notice.

Traveling so far away from the place she used to call home, despite it never feeling like it, sure was an unexpected move. But when her late grandma’s will left them her house as inheritance, Camila thought it would be the perfect opportunity. “A change of scenery might be just what we need… both of us,” she said this last part under her breath, mistakenly thinking that Luz wasn’t listening.

But her mom was right about the change. Compared to the bleakness of the city buildings, the Boiling Isles was quite the colorful and vivid place. The leaves of the trees were a nice shade of copper with trunks that shined with the sun’s reflection a particularly warm way. Strange looking butterflies danced around their crowns. And for a brief second, Luz saw one of them disappear in the mouth of a very strange reptile. ‘That was rough, little buddy,’ She thought, wrinkling her nose.  
  


The road home was not particularly exceptional afterwards. The view was definitely stunning at the beginning, but Luz quickly lost interest and started reading the notes on her novel, not being able to find any new ideas. Before she even noticed, they had already arrived at their new home.

Her grandma always liked to keep things nice and tidy. Often with too much rigor. It brought her great exasperation when her grandma was how much she was forced to do a lot of housework while she visited them in the city. And it was especially obnoxious how much detail she had to put into the placing of every plate and utensil for every meal while her grandma was cooking.  
  
But despite her gripes with the excessive order, her abuela was someone Luz always felt very attached to. She always entertained her every thought and idea, never looking down on her dreams and desires. With her, Luz could always feel like her words were actually reaching someone. In complete contrast with the usual sensation of her just being tolerated or ignored by her peers.

Camila suggested Luz to get her stuff up to her new room and rest while she makes dinner. Usually, Luz offered to help with kitchen work, but the long trip had taken a toll on her both in body and mind. All she wanted to do was to plummet on her bed and stare at her phone.

Her usual routine included looking through her feed, browsing fanart to like and take inspiration from, or getting caught up on her favorite fanfics. Her mind, however, was absent of thought. The images and words on the screen blurred out, making no sense no matter how much she tried.

Languid and defeated, she put her phone away. She had already cried too much until this point. There was no hope within her about what Hexside might offer. She had already failed too many times. What was even the point of trying anymore?

But life does have its ways to turn things around sometimes. And despite how she feels at the moment. A glimmer of hope still remains in her heart.  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
The morning of the first day was quite uneventful. Camila made sure to pack Luz’s favorite breakfast —peanut butter, cinnamon and apple sandwich— with plenty of snacks to get through the day. She also gave her some extra lunch money to buy any additional snacks she might want.

It was very clear that her mom was trying her best. While very sweet, it still felt poignant. Almost like unintentional pity. She tried to brush those thoughts away when her mother bid her farewell. “Have a great day, mija! Call me if you need anything!” her mother uttered as she was getting out of the car.

“¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Suerte en tu nuevo trabajo!” Luz replied. As she was starting a new school, her mom also got a chance to get a better new job in the Boiling Isles. Less shift hours, for the same payment. And with their own house, and lower expenses, it was already a big upgrade for her.

After she waved goodbye as her mom drove away, Luz took a right turn to head towards Hexside. Her mother respected their agreement that she wouldn’t drop her or pick her up at the entrance. Past embarrassments lead Camila to accept that her teenage daughter would have a harder time fitting in if she did.  


  
Hexside was quite the building for such a small city. Built like a Cathedral, with white walls, grayish blue rooftops, and crowned by a giant dome in the middle. However, despite its ostentatious appearance, the interesting part was what happened in its grounds.

Magic was rare, Luz happened to be the only member of her known family, besides her grandmother, that ever possessed magic powers. It might have not been the reason she was an outcast, but it sure helped. Starting in her first magical school might just be what she needs. But expectations were so low, any improvement would be seen as a success.

As she walked through the halls, she tried to avoid as much eye contact as humanly possible. She didn’t want to drive any looks, but she was too afraid of being caught staring to check if she was or not.  
When she finally made it to her new locker, Luz felt a presence approaching her from behind. Nervous and afraid, she turned around swiftly, startling the two students who were standing behind her. The shorter kid screamed in panic after which made Luz scream in response, which then made the taller girl imitate both of them in a wave of fear and confusion.

The scene unfolded in a matter of seconds, loud enough to alert everyone in the area of it. “Now everyone is definitely staring at me,” Luz thought to herself, feeling her stomach squirm.

“Sorry, sorry!” The boy apologized, gesturing with both his hands for Luz to calm down. “You just moved so quick I thought you were about to… nevermind, I’m Gus, and this is Willow!” He extended his hand for a handshake while pointing with his other hand behind him with his Thumb.

“Luz,” she replied, still a bit dazed by how quickly Gus seemed to have regained his composure.

“Hi!” Willow waved at her from the back, giving her a gentle and soft smile. “Sorry we accidentally scared you.”

“I thought I was the one who scared you.” Luz giggled nervously. Despite the awkward circumstances, they both seemed far more friendly and understanding than any of her previous schoolmates. Just when she thought she might have blown it after that first impression.  
  
“Meh! Don’t worry about it! If I was new I’d be pretty scared after hearing the things that happen in this school, too.” Gus said that in a probable attempt to cheer Luz up or calm her down. But his words were so ominous her worries got replaced.

They were both very nice and kind. Too nice, maybe. Past experiences had led her to be very weary of those who act nicely towards her. “Sure. Thanks!” was all she managed to muster after her walls went back up. “So what brings you to talk to a newbie like me?”

“We just wanted to get to you before anyo-... ouch!” Gus was interrupted by Willow’s visibly painful elbow to the back.

“We just wanted to come and say hi!” She resumed while he was rubbing his back. “It’s tough to be the new one here and thought maybe we can help you out,” Willow began. “You know get used to school and all!” She seemed visibly nervous and Luz could tell her cheeks got a bit red. It was kind of cute if Luz was being honest.

“Y-yeah! That sounds great!” Despite her concerns, she couldn’t help but feel excited. They seemed genuine and nice. Luz had already picked a few hints that people might be trying to use her. As she had gotten depressively accustomed to it. But these two didn’t give off that vibe at all.

Gus jumped hastily too close for Luz’s comfort “Awesome! Let’s compare. Can I see your schedule?” Luz simply nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the invasion of her personal space, and handed the paper she had with all her classes.

After taking their time inspecting the paper, the two of them got visibly cheerier before Willow spoke. “We’re in the same class!” She exclaimed with glee.  
“Which means we need to get going before we get left out on the first day,” Gus added, pointing at the big clock across the hall. He was right, only five minutes left before the bell rings. “We need to go to our own lockers. So, see you there, Luz!”

The two of them ran in a hurry while still looking back and waving at her. She waved back, incapable of holding a smile. “Did I really make friends on the first day?” A thought that was immediately followed by “No, I can’t just let myself get my hopes high for them to be crushed. Again.” However, before heading to the next class, she paused in the middle of the hallway, and took a final glance at the hall the pair took. “But what if it’s different this time?”

Without being able to dwell on that thought for too long. Something else passed by the corner of her eye, dragging her attention towards it.

A group of girls walked down the hallway dressed in jock varsity jackets and seemingly expensive clothing. Going by everyone’s reactions, it was easy to assume that they were a group of popular girls. Your typical top of the school’s hierarchy group.  
  
But Luz couldn’t care less about the red hair girl with a third eye on top of her other two, all giving a mean look to the girl on her left. Nor the very energetic one with silver and black hair tied in a ponytail.  
Her eyes were fixated on the girl walking right behind them, staring at her phone, uninterested in anything her group could be frolicking around. A pink dress that contrasts all the black accessories. With a cold and aloof expression, beautiful amber eyes. And her hair. A wild light green mane, with light brown roots showing around her face, with a small ponytail.

There was something special about that girl. Luz didn’t know what. But her eyes were fixated on her. She was bad news, that one. She knew that in her very well just by looking at her. And yet, deep inside her, a fire has been lit up. 


	2. MISS PERFECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luz settles in her new school, her eyes will set on this green-haired girl. And it won't take long before Luz realizes how much of a big deal she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Lumity magical highschool AU based on their early designs. It has a good balance of teenage angst, romance and wholesome moments. The art of the cover may vary in style as I'm still learning and trying new things. This story still doesn't have a consistent upload schedule but I'm trying my best

With just a few seconds left before the bell rang, she managed to arrive at her classroom without getting lost. The map she was provided with was surprisingly helpful in allowing her to navigate the large structure. 

It wasn’t that distinct from any classroom she has been to before. Definitely much tidier and spacious. But outside of the content of the posters displaying a few more magic related topics, or the ominous looking small burn marks around the classroom walls and floor, it was nothing to write home about. 

She noticed there was only one desk available at the back of the classroom, right next to the window. ‘ _Hey, I’m an anime protagonist now!_ ’ She giggled to herself, covering her mouth so that her classmates wouldn’t notice. Even if Gus and Willow had no secret motives for befriending her, she still didn’t want to look like a weirdo who talks to herself. Not for a third time.

Willow and Gus had arrived before her. They probably rushed here seeing as they were still visibly panting and sweating in their desks. ‘ _I think I like these duo of goofs_ ,’ She thought to herself, smiling.

Taking a discrete look around, some of the girls from that group from earlier were sitting around. Including the green-haired goth girl who was sitting right at the front of the classroom. Despite her looks, her posture was refined. Elegantly sitting on her chair with her sight fixated on the board.

Luz realized she had been staring for far too long in that direction. ‘ _Stop staring at her! You’re gonna look like a creep. And that will be game over forever,_ ’ she thought, quickly facing towards the window to divert from the fact. ‘ _And what’s so interesting about her anyway?_ ’ She asked herself, frowning at the thought. She has never been this interested in someone like this. Was it her style? Her aesthetics? Her face? ‘ _Ugh! No way!_ ’ She brushed the thought of the latter off.

After a few seconds, the teacher arrived. She was tall, with bright green eyes, and dark straight hair. She was wearing black lipstick and Luz noticed her long black nails as she was putting down a folder on her desk. Her posture was very elegant and dignified, highlighted by her long black dress. Which was perhaps too elegant for a highschool classroom. ‘ _A goth teacher. Well that’s a first_.’

“Good morning, everyone. As most of you know, I’m Miss Lilith Clawthorne,” She said with a graceful tone, as she approached the class. “This year I’ll be teaching Literature and of course Mathematics as has been the case for the past few years.” She headed to her desk, not saying a word for several minutes. All of her movements seemed to be made with striking and unnecessary precision and elegance. 

As she started to write a series of what seemed to be overly complicated formulas on the board, every student frantically grabbed everything they could from their bags and started taking notes. ‘ _Wait, we’re starting already?!_ ’ The scene made Luz anxious, and as she awkwardly tried to get her stuff out so she could take her notes, she dropped some of the bag’s content on the floor. Something which her neighbor classmates seemed to notice as she heard snorts and repressed giggles around her.

Feeling the blood burning in her cheeks, she tried to cover her face by letting her long hair fall on her sides. Keeping the rest tucked in her beanie. Pretending — or at least trying to pretend — not to be bothered by the situation.

Miss Lilith was a pretty straight forward teacher. She didn’t show any signs of hesitation and only ever paused her speech to allow a student to help solve a practice exercise on the board. Despite her strict demeanor, she was quite an understanding teacher. Rather than getting angry or frustrated at any mistake, she gave useful tips to every participant, and corrected their mistakes by clarifying what the way to reach the true answer was and how. Rather than focusing on what they did wrong. Which allowed them to correct them fairly easily. 

Her aura, however, inspired nothing but respect. Back in every school she had been to, anytime someone would make a mistake out loud — helped by the teacher’s condescending remarks— everyone in the classroom would be laughing and mocking those who committed the wrongdoing. But now, everyone remained in silence and simply took notes of Miss Lilith’s commentary. 

Despite this, Luz was still very thankful that she wasn’t called to the board. However, once the most complex exercise was written on the board, Miss Lilith had one last student to call forth. “For this last exercise I want all of you to pay attention to the solution. As everything you’ve learned today will be applied here. So pay careful attention,” She made a pause, extending her hand, gesturing towards someone in the front row to stand up. “As our top student, Miss Blight, I’m sure this will be a good challenge for you.”

“Yes, Miss Lilith!” with a cordial tone, the girl with the long green hair nodded before standing up. Her expression was hard to read. There was no frowning or any visible sign of displeasure. But there was also an absence of anything resembling a smile or any other positive gestures. Whatever Blight was feeling at the time, was probably something she didn’t want nor care to show the rest of the class.

However serious her semblance, she didn’t hesitate to solve the equation with relative ease. Making very short pauses in between. Every other student got stuck at specific points of the solution, prompting Miss Lilith to provide useful advice to the student. In contrast, Blight never doubted herself long enough to warrant her guidance. And in record time, she put the marker on the ledge of the board, signaling the conclusion.

Miss Lilith didn’t need to look at it for more than a few seconds before she spoke. “As expected of you, Miss Blight. A college level equation solved in a matter of a few minutes. Very well done!” Her expression was filled with pride. Pronounced by the very first time throughout the whole class the teacher ever showed any emotions. 

A sense of respect was imprinted in every one of her classmates' faces. At her old schools, being a top student was not something even the top students felt proud about. It wasn’t a detestable thing, but it wasn’t something you could wear as a badge of honor. But hearing Miss Lilith’s prideful tone, the sound of clapping surrounding her, it was a very big deal. She was a very big deal.

And even then, her semblance did not falter. From the moment she saw her for the first time. It was as if she was not amused by anything around her. Bored even. And before she could even head to her desk, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. 

Miss Lilith didn’t add anything at the end of the class, and everyone just headed towards the next without causing a ruckus. Gus and Willow were both waiting for her outside of the classroom, smiling and waving at her letting her know of their presence. Probably wanting to head towards their next class together. 

As they walked down the hallway, Luz couldn’t contain her curiosity. She had to know more. “So umm…” she stuttered, trying to make her question sound as casual as possible. “Who is this Blight girl, anyway?” She scoffed with the question, trying to hide the extent of her interest. 

“You mean Amity blight?” Willow asked, visibly confused. As if the answer was too obvious to warrant the need to spell it out. 

‘ _Amity? Well that’s an odd name for someone who seems so surly._ ’ “Y-yeah? Was I supposed to know about her?” Luz asked, getting more and more intrigued by her friend’s reaction.

“Oh no. It’s just,” Willow paused. She started fidgeting her fingers together, nervously. “I meant, everyone in the region that comes from a magical family knows about the Blights and their “very perfect daughter” Amity,” she said with a sarcastic and irked tone, using air quotes to emphasize her disdain for that descriptor. 

“So she’s like one of those annoying popular girls?” Luz asked, looking for clarification.

Willow’s expression turned puzzled. “She’s not annoying per se. Well-” She was fidgeting even more in place. As if she was regretful of her choice of words.

“Actually, we don’t even know what she’s like,” Gus continued. Frowning with a speculative look on his face.

Luz was confused about her friend's reaction. “Then why did you talk about her like she was some sort of bully?” She tried to keep her tone from sounding judgemental. 

Everyone in school seemed to have a lot of respect for her. Not only teachers but students themselves were throwing applause and praise her way. And it felt genuine. Even if she didn’t appear to have much care for it. But she didn’t want to assume anything about her friends’ intent.

“Oh, I didn’t mean her. Tho I might have said it like that, didn’t I?” She said, definitely regretting her phrasing. “The Blights. Her family is what I meant.” Willow added. Both Gus and her looked around as if they were making sure no one was close enough to hear them. Willow leaned in towards Luz and whispered. “I can’t really say much right now, but if you get in trouble with a Blight it’s over for you.” After looking at Luz’s terrified face, she added “well, it’s what I’ve heard. At least. People might be taking the rumors too seriously.”

Yet she seemed worried enough to not do so herself.

Looking at Amity it was very easy to tell that she wasn’t the most amiable person in the world. But from her friend’s words she sounded like a lot more trouble than what she’s had to face in the past. At least none of her bullies had terrifying families to add another layer of fear.

And from those more than worrying words, something was made clear to her. Whatever this lingering feeling is, she has to push it away if she wants to avoid any troubles. Especially now that thing seemed to be going well for her. For a change.

————————

Luz appreciated how everything that day went on smoothly from that point onwards. School always felt either boring or dreadful. It still was somewhat boring, but spending the time in good company whenever she got a break was a much needed change. They were both so much fun to have around. Gus and his jokes which he loved to accompany by magical visuals. Although, it was more fun whenever he messed up his illusions. Willow was incredibly knowledgeable and cute. All her worries finally eased up and her wishes for a new opportunity might actually come true at last. 

The final class of the day was magic training. Her knowledge on the subject comes almost exclusively from whatever spell her grandma taught her or every other tutorial video she could find on the internet. She was very passionate about learning, but with her grandma living so far away it was hard to get much done without proper feedback. Online classes just weren’t helpful enough. 

But having a teacher and classmates to learn from, it was finally a good opportunity for her to finally be able to become a powerful spellcaster like the protagonist of her favorite series, ‘Azura the Good Witch’. A series of teen fantasy books she adored since her mom gifted her the first issue. It was mostly out of Luz’s insistence — and repeated incessant begging — that her mom finally gave in. Ever since she heard a classmate talk about it in sixth grade she knew that she needed it more than anything else in the world. And for a while after middle school started, it was her only companion.

The classroom was more of a big school gym. Not to be confused with the actual school gym they were at during P.E. Except for a basketball court in the middle of it, the whole thing was made of concrete and had multiple targets placed at the end of it. 

At the front, their teacher was standing in front of the white board, drawing what seemed like a bony cat. Surprisingly well drawn as a matter of fact. She was wearing a baggy pink sweater and a blue skirt. She either had a terrible sense of fashion or didn’t care at all. Luz had a feeling it likely was the latter. However, that was something she had come to expect from teachers. But there was still something quite unique about her appearance. She looked fairly young in contrast with her long gray hair. Something just seemed off about it.

After the teacher wrote her name on the board with very little care to the point of being illegible. “The name’s Eda, kids. Please refrain from calling me by my last name or Miss at any point.” She gave the whole classroom a serious threatening stare. “Don’t test me on that if you respect your school lives.”

An odd introduction. Eda seemed like a very laid-back person. Although, her harsh and unamused tone might have something to do with her eyebags and the coffee that was on her desk.

“She does this every year. She always pretends to forget everything about us.” Gus said, smirking at Luz. When they overheard the teacher call a student a ‘whatever face’, he squinted his eyes, rubbing his chin with his index and thumb. Pondering. “Or maybe she does forget. Oh well, just call her ‘teach’ just to be safe,” he gives her a friendly wink and a nudge on her arm with his elbow.

“Since this is the first day of class, we’ll start with a very simple spell to get us started. I’m sure most of you didn’t even practice using the materials I left you before going on vacation. —Not like I expected you to do so,” She said that last part with a voice low enough to make her think nobody heard her, but loud enough that they did. “Anyway, fire conjuring!” Luz’s excitement grew significantly after hearing Eda’s words. Ignoring the very present danger that is allowing a bunch of teenagers to conjure fire in a school, fire was one of the coolest spells she was forbidden from learning by her mom and grandma. “The method is on the board. If you have any trouble producing anything it’s because you aren’t thinking hot enough.”

Now those last few words were less than… helpful. She was expecting a more detailed explanation about the spell. But instead Eda was leaning over the one desk, sipping coffee with an uninterested look on her face. I guess it’s still back to self study.

It was quite a simple method. The hand movement, the glyph that had to be materialized, and even the ideal posture. All was very well detailed in a much more legible handwriting. ‘ _“To think hot enough” What does that even mean?!_ ’ 

The room was thankfully wide enough to allow the fifteen-or-so students to practice the spell using the targets in the back. Everyone but Amity. Who instead of practicing, she was reading a book which she was covering the cover of with a dark sleeve. Her expression was as uninterested and emotionless as per usual. 

They all stood on the marked lines the teacher placed on the ground. Keeping a decent distance between one another. Probably a good safety measure considering the lack of any other visible ones.

Next to her, Willow seemed to be struggling to keep her flame under control while Gus was having trouble with hitting the target. Thankfully, the floor seemed to have been magically protected so the fire fades away after making contact with it. ‘ _Oh, good! there’s actual safety measures._ ’ Luz sighed in relief.

The rest of the class wasn’t having an easier time either. All but the red haired girl with a varsity jacket that was in Amity’s group earlier. She completely burned the bullseye of the target cleanly after a few practice shots left light marks around it. “Still got it!” Luz overheard her say. 

Luz took a deep breath to clear her mind. Just like her abuela taught her. And proceeded to carefully follow the steps laid out on the sheet. First attempt. Failure. Second attempt. Only smoke came out. ‘ _Huh?_ ’ She looked around to make sure nobody saw her. Thankfully, everybody was too busy to pay her any attention. Third time’s the charm. Finally some fire, but it was nothing but a weak flame. She put it off quickly, feeling the blood rush to her ears in embarrassment. One more try. Again, only smoke. ‘ _What’s going on?_ ’

Her frustration grew larger with each attempt. To the point where she forgot where she currently was. “Heh! Newbies,” She heard someone scoff at her. When Luz turned her head in the direction of the voice, she saw three spiteful eyes burn her with malicious enjoyment. 

Meanwhile, her classmates were quietly giggling loud enough to make her teacher Eda intervene. “If you all got the time to laugh, you have the time to actually hit the dang target.” She snapped her fingers commandingly. “Get back to work!” She yelled irritated. 

As everyone quickly resumed their practice, with visible embarrassment in their face for calling the kettle black. Luz directed her eyes towards Gus and Willow. Both giving her a sympathetic look that basically said ‘ _It’s ok! It’s still your first try_ ’.

Shame? It was something Luz was already used to. But pity from her just very recent friends? She wanted to bury herself in her beanie. And hide away like an ostrich in a cartoon. She didn’t get it. She’s doing everything right. Carefully going over her own steps to determine what could be wrong, but she just didn’t see anything different.

Not being able to excel at anything was something she had come to terms with. But being so far away from her peers was too much for her to handle. 

And to top it all off. She had to deal with the teasing of an evidently talented girl. ‘ _Why doesn’t she mind her own business?_ ’ Luz felt the blood in her cheeks. She was flustered. Angry. Doing her best not to let the tears of frustration come out.

She turned her head away. Meeting by chance that green-haired annoyance with her eyes. Standing there, too busy in her own book to even participate. Probably thinking that she’s too good to even bother with something so simple. Natural talent beyond her reach.

‘ _It must be so great to such a perfect girl,_ ’ Luz thought, facing the target again. A serious expression now drawn in her face. ‘ _To never have to put even a little bit of effort to get good at anything,_ ’ She struck the pose. Back straight, left hand extended. ‘ _Whatever you couldn’t do on your own, your very wealthy parents could just get it for you!_ ’ She drew the circle in the air with her left hand. A burning red glyph manifesting before she extends her open palm. Dark red fire started to form in front of it. ‘ _Well, talent is for those who need an easy way out._ ’ The intense flames bursted out. Signaling it was ready to be released. ‘ _But I’m making my own way!_ ’

And just like that. In a room full of stunned students who were looking at her in shock. The hottest flame of the whole class struck the target. Just barely missing the bullseye. But it was just hot enough to incinerate the whole target in a matter of seconds.

Shortly after the flames faded away, the room filled with applause. Louder and more cheerful than she has heard today. 

“Good job... uhhhh.” said the teacher.

“Luz Noceda, ma’am!” She replied, incapable to hold her excitement.

“Right! Noceda. I’ll spare you for the use of ma’am. Although, now that I think about it it’s not so bad,” Eda cupped her own chin between her index and thumb, pensative. “You have much more potential than I thought!” She continued, putting her hand on Luz’s shoulder proudly.

As her classmates approached her to congratulate her. Luz heard a huff coming from behind. Followed by a distinct sound of someone fiercely closing a book.

When she turned her head, she saw Amity walking her way to the front of the class. Standing right in the middle line before targets. Once again her expression did not falter. But something in her eyes had changed. With a more refined, fluid and aggressive repetition of the moves Luz had been practicing throughout the class. 

A small light pink flame appeared in her hand. Smaller than hers, for sure. But that would only prove that looks are often deceitful. 

As her arms extended, gesturing that she was about to throw it, large pink flames completely surrounded her. Never getting too close to cause her any harm. She released it. The flame grew even larger as it approached the target. To the point that it didn’t hit one. But five of them at the same time. Turning them to dust in a mere second. 

It took a bit longer for the fire to fade away than Luz’s. Everyone with their sight set firmly at the scene. Their jaws dropped in awe at the sight. Luz, however, saw something very unique. As she walked away from the scene she just put out, after she thought nobody was looking at her. A very proud and excited smile was drawn on Amity’s perfect, and until then unchangeably serious, face.


	3. NOT HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness is the easiest thing to hide. After all, you don't really have anyone to hide it from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start uploading the chapters without a cover. That way I can get them out faster, hopefully. Sorry for the wait but I've been doing a lot recently and didn't have the time to work on it. But now I'm back.

The first day of school went about as uninteresting as she expected. None of the subjects were challenging in the slightest. Not even for those that were supposed to be entirely new. It might have been due to all the self-studying she was forced to undergo during her vacation. Not like there was something else to do during that time. 

All the praise and cheers she was used to receiving for things that at this point have become mundane and meaningless. There wasn’t even a need to put an ounce of effort into anything. ‘ _ Let’s hope it gets harder after a while, _ ’ she thought.

But despite everything being just an average day, something did stand out above everything. ‘ _ What the hell was that? _ ’ Amity dwelled on the question for quite some time. It was not common for her to completely lose her cool like that. When she saw that new girl completely outperform everyone in her group, including Boscha, who was visibly and loudly annoyed by the fact. 

She has been trying to justify her very average results in comparison. “What was the point of trying that hard for that class?” Boscha said, thinking it would hide her obvious flustering. “It’s just magic practice! Why even bother?” 

Her constant bickering had started to irritate Amity, who would much rather tune her out completely. But she was being louder than usual. “If it’s not a big deal, then why don’t you stop whining about it?” She asked coldly.

“Excuse me!” Boscha shouted. “It wasn’t me who had to go and make a scene right after that!”

Amity lifted her sight from her notebook. Anyone in school feared having those three eyes gaze at them. The star of the grudgeby team, only daughter of one of the most affluent witch families. She had too much social capital to ever face the consequences of her actions. And it was due to this that people dreaded dealing with Boscha. Who drew pleasure from it.

Amity, however, was not very amused. Her family was, after all, far more affluent and influential than Boscha could ever dream of. In fact, it was their social status that kept them together. Considering that their relationship was purely aristocratic and superficial. And as such Amity didn’t really put much effort into it. An attitude that often frustrated and angered Boscha, who took every chance she had to try to throw her off however she could.

“Whatever you mean, Boscha.” Amity replied dismissively at whatever the three-eyed witch was getting at. Attempting to turn her sight back to her notebook.

However, Boscha stopped her in her tracks, placing her index finger on the notebook and pushing it down. Forcing Amity to stare at her malicious grin. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you set every single target on fire after our little newbie showed off to everyone!” Her voice was still noticeably bitter. 

“I don’t know, Boscha. She’s way too tall to be called a “little” newbie,” Skara interrupted, coming from behind the three-eyed girl. Amity always wondered why someone as nice, good hearted and even popular as her would want to be friends with someone like Boscha. But she knew it was probably due to the same circumstances that forced her into this surrounding.

“Not what I meant, Skara.” Boscha sighed. She wasn’t a fan of Skara’s constant fixation on the wrong thing. “Anyway. What got you so worked up, Ames?” She continued, putting on her malicious grin back on.

Unfortunately for Boscha, she never had a reason to cave in to her teasing. “You know how this works very well. Class participation is mandatory if you want to have a perfect grade. I had to make sure I’d get all the credits I needed,” Amity said, her tone signaling her lack of interest in furthering the conversation.

“Yeah, right!” Boscha scoffed at the response. “If that was the case then why did you leave it for the very end?”

With a cold stare, and with the intent of ending this meaningless drivel, Amity raised her head. Staring directly into her two lower eyes. “I was, of course, busy going over my notes. I didn’t want to stop until it was necessary. Just like this… talk is taking precious time from my studies.” This last part wasn’t really true. She was checking her notes, but they were ideas for a story she wanted to start writing. But one she doubted she would have enough time to work on.

Amity stepped forward, getting closer to the redhead, and without breaking her semblance, she added “I know it might be hard to maintain above average grades while being team captain. But I have more to worry about than whatever kid manages to beat you in whatever subject.” 

The grin on the redhead had completely faded away, replaced by seething rage. “Y-you…” But before Boscha could finish that thought, a familiar voice was heard coming from the entrance.

“Hey, sis! Hurry up!” Amity’s elder brother, Edric, was standing by the door. Waving at her excitedly. 

As if Boscha wasn’t the worst at hiding her emotions already, her face visibly displayed the drastic shift from anger to infatuation. She was now blushing profusely with her three eyes wide open, pupils. ‘ _ Not the hardest person to read, _ ’ Amity thought ‘ _ too bad you wont accept that it was never meant to be. _ ’ 

Despite her lack of attachment to the posse, they all have been to parties and sleepovers together. So they were all aware of Boscha’s one-sided crush on Amity’s older brother. Even when she’s had a few partners of her own, she just couldn’t get over it.

Waving the group good bye, without saying a word, she headed to meet her brother. It must be so nice to be finally out of school but not yet in college. All while lying to your parents that you’re studying hard instead of hanging out with friends. Not like Amity would want to hang out with hers.

“Had fun at school, sis?” Edric welcomed with arms wide open as she passed him by. Not accepting his offer for a hug.

“Boring as usual,” She replied, in a monotone voice. 

The two headed towards Edric’s car. Despite their family being the wealthiest in the witch world, they just couldn’t afford to give an expensive vehicle to the clumsy and easily distracted elder twin. A decision that was proven wise considering the three accidents in the past year.

Edric was a very competent driver whenever his family was aboard. The additional effort he put into focusing while driving proved that he was capable of doing so. Even though he never did so in anything else.

It was a task that took a toll on him, as he wasn’t as talkative as he loves to be while driving. Something which Amity appreciated as she really wasn’t interested in her brother’s life, nor was there anything noteworthy to share most of the time. At least not until today. But she decided to keep quiet about it.

“So did anything interesting happen today?” Edric asked, not looking at Amity while paying excessive attention for the traffic light to change.

Yet, she stopped herself from outright saying no for a moment. After all, something did in fact happen. Something completely out of her ordinary. And yet. “Everything was pretty much as usual,” was all she decided to reply with.

\-----------------

At this time of the day the Blight Manor remained completely empty. At least if you don’t count all the people working there. Something that was easy to believe considering the sheer size of it made it so that it was very rare to meet anyone in the hallway without requesting their presence. If you didn’t know where you needed to go, or how to get there, it was easy to get lost and find no one to ask for direction. But for somebody who grew up under this roof walking through this hallway felt like a tedious and lonesome journey. 

Edric had gone back to “studying” with his friends, while Emira hasn’t come back home since yesterday. Amity was at the time the only Blight in the whole mansion. 

Or so she thought.

“Welcome home, Amity,” She heard a very familiar voice say. Yet not one she was very pleased to hear. 

Behind her stood her mother, with her dignified and sternl demeanor, and that perpetual look of disapproval on her face. Odalia Blight was perhaps both the most revered and feared person in the entire Boiling Isles. And Amity was no exception to either of these emotions. Even if she hates to admit it. 

With her heart starting to race, Amity dedicated a small reverence to her. “Good afternoon, mother,” She replied decorously. “It’s a pleasant surprise to see you.” 

“Likewise.” Odalia stepped forward, squinting her eyes, analyzing every inch of Amity’s entire body. The feeling of her cold gaze bringing chills down her spine. “I see you still opted for those less-than-refined accessories,” She said with an almost disgusted tone; looking at her ears, neck and wrists. Yet her expression didn’t change. The only two emotions Odalia has ever shown are either absolute disdain, or bizarre devilish delight.

Amity tried her best not to lose her composure with her mother. The only person capable of doing so. Or used to be. “It’s just what other students in our class wear. I assumed it would be best to not be too formal in such an environment.” 

The response didn’t seem capable of swaying her mother’s opinion. But her expression did change from abhorrence to displeasure. Somewhat depressing that she was capable of telling the difference. Which in this case was far more preferable. “Very well. I still disagree with the decision to abolish the dress code. It’s a shame that Bump made such drastic detrimental changes. There’s just no standards for anything anymore,” Odalia Lamented.

From what she has heard, Hexide has faced quite a drastic change since her mother attended it. Witch schools getting more public funding and not depending on greedy elitist families like hers made it so they could accommodate far more students, and not have a need for rigorous standards for signing up.

“It’s your final school year. Isn’t it?” Odalia asked.

“Yes. And it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be a challenge.” Amity replied. 

Her mother frowned in disapproval. “I see you keep second guessing yourself. Otherwise you would have assured me that it won’t be difficult. Perhaps we should increase your study hours so you don’t end up like your siblings.”

Amity felt the blood rushing to her head. “That won’t be necessary, mother. I am quite capable of easily overcoming any challenge.” 

This time, Odalia seemed satisfied with the reply. Nodding approvingly. “Very well. We have high hopes for you, Amity. You better not disappoint.” And without even saying goodbye, she headed back to her office.

  
  


‘ _ Don’t let her get to your head, _ ’ Amity thought, heading to her room hastily, ‘ _ Why does she have to be so damn nitpicky about… nope. Don't let it bother you. Just head to your room and don’t let anyone see you like this.’ _

She closed the door softly, attempting to make as little sound as possible, locking it behind her. She placed her bag on the coat rack on the corner next to the door. Then headed straight towards her bed. Plummeted on it. Grabbing her pillow and pressing it strongly against her face. Screaming into it at the top of her lungs.

It was incredible how easily her mother was capable of getting under her skin. Putting her on the edge every time. Out of all the people in her house, she was the last person Amity wanted to see. So of course she was always there when she wanted to see her the least.

Even the feeling of boredom and emptiness would have been preferable to dealing with her own mother. A title only by blood as Odalia had done nothing but constantly push her through tedious and stressful studies which finally ended up slowing down last year. 

The idea of having a group of friends was only for show. Her posse was simply a sign of status after all. Once the bell rang, it was back to her regular life. Back to her studies, her magic practice and reviewing old material. All which took a big portion of her day. But now that portion has reduced significantly. Probably due to her overperformance. Something which was expected after that much exploitative work imposed on her by her parents. 

Today landed on what was one of her two free days that she had every week. But when you have nobody to spend time with, all you can do is find solace in reading while lying in bed all alone. Yet the feeling of loneliness in Amity’s life didn’t come from the lack of people to share her interests with. In fact her biggest pastime has brought thousands of people into her life. Hundreds of stories, thousands of characters all written in those pages in her bookshelf. 

And despite the public facade they had to put up while at social gatherings and important events, her family was very much only tied by blood. Everyone felt like complete strangers as there was barely any time to spend together. 

Ed and Em were probably the closest family members she had. But while Amity spent most of her childhood hanging out with her troublemaking siblings, the three grew apart as her studies became more rigorous. With no free time left to play or hang out. Perhaps she should talk to Edric on their ride home, instead of deflecting and avoiding the conversation entirely. But at that point, she just felt like they were already so different and distant that it wouldn’t be possible to restore any form of family bond.

The Blight Manor might be the house of the most influential family in the Boiling Isles. But it never felt like home. And her life now is just a perpetually dull existence. Where nothing outside of the pages on her shelf would ever bring her any form of excitement. Not until today.

‘ _ Why did I even do that? _ ’ Amity asked herself. She did wait until the end of the class to participate in it. After all, participation was the most important source of credits in magic practice, and she needed a perfect grade no matter what. But, was Boscha actually right? She didn’t have to be that flashy, she didn’t need to show off by burning everything in front of her. And yet, when she saw that rookie, who couldn’t even produce a smoke, burn that target to ash, something in her lit up. 

Nobody has ever given her a run for her money. Always crushing anyone who’d even attempt to challenge her. Chemistry, math, science. She was the reigning champion in every event in these categories. And it wasn’t until last year that Amity was finally allowed to quit those teams. College was right around the corner, and unlike with her siblings, her parents just won’t give her a year off exclusively to prepare for it. But despite every competition she has ever participated in, no one has ever come remotely close to her level.

So why did she consider this girl any different? Why did her heart start to race when she saw that display? This wasn’t her first try but it was clear it was her first time doing this spell. Amity didn’t believe in talent. She built herself on hard work. And she has never even faced a challenge from so-called geniuses. But that new girl wasn’t one of those. Whatever reason there was for such display, it wasn’t what adults would call natural talent.

To have found a real challenge. Was it really all that was? Just the idea of finding a rival? This was an entirely new feeling. For the first time in her life, nothing made sense in her head. And yet, she was sure that this is what she had been waiting for inside these empty walls all this time.


	4. AN UNEXPECTED TRAINING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to post this chapter cuz I've been practicing my art and other irl stuff. I can't promise I'll publish regularly but I can promise that I'll finish this. Anyway this chapter shows us what happened to Luz after the magic lesson.

After Amity left the classroom, the ring of the bell brought Luz back to reality. She had never even seen such display of magic from any adult. To think someone her age, let alone her own class, was capable of this level of magical prowess felt surreal. 

She started to slowly make her way to the entrance, however, before she could meet with her friends half way, someone called her name from the back. “Hey Noceda! I need to talk to you for a bit?” Miss Eda requested. 

“We have to head out now,” Willow said. “But we’ll just add you to our group chat so we can keep talking after you’re done!” she added, trying to reassure Luz.

Luz nodded in agreement. Feeling slightly worried about her teacher’s intention and saddened by not being able to see her friends off at the end of school. “See you later, guys!”. She waved at them as they did the same back while leaving the classroom. 

Once they were out of sight Luz turned her head back, Miss Eda was gesturing at her to come close. “I can see you’re not very experienced at this whole magic thing. Am I right?” She asked. Her voice didn’t sound despective in the slightest. Perhaps maybe even a bit impressed.

“Y-yes,” Luz replied timidly. Still unsure what her teacher may be intending.

Eda looked at Luz, pressing her index and thumb against her chin, thoughtfully. As if she was studying Luz carefully. “Well that was quite the impressive display,” she said after a while. “Not bad for a novice. But still needs a lot of improvement”

“Umm… thanks?” It was still quite hard to tell if she was getting praised or criticized. But she doubted that she was made to stay just for some offhand compliment.

Eda crossed her arms and gave Luz a somber look and sighed. Whatever she was about to say was probably making her choose her next words carefully. “But I’m afraid that’s not gonna cut it here, kid.” And yet she seemed to have picked the worst possible ones.

Those words felt like cold water running down her spine. Luz gulped nervously. “W-what do you mean?” She asked, her voice trembling.

“Listen, kiddo. Hexside isn’t your typical witch school. We may no longer be that heavily strict elitist school that was infamous in the witch world, but we still have standards.” Eda continued.

Luz was seriously confused. Her classmates didn’t do particularly well either. In fact she outdid almost all of them at the end. “But I burned the target to a crisp! How does that not meet the school’s standards?” She retorted, getting increasingly angry and flustered.

However, her teacher’s expression didn’t change one bit. She extended her arm and pointed towards the targets. “Give it another try,” she demanded, irritated. 

Feeling her blood boiling, she tried to replicate the circumstances and the emotions she felt with that last blast. However, once again, she was incapable of producing anything more than smoke. She insisted over and over again, but after a couple more unsuccessful attempts, Eda interrupted her.

“That’s enough, kid!” She got closer to Luz with a serious look on her face. “Those students excel at several areas of magic for someone their age. You, on the other hand, had one good shot. And this school is not willing to give second chances to students who don’t possess any natural talent in any magical area.” She sounded displeased by the idea, as if she disagreed with it. “If you want to stay here, you’re going to need more than blind luck.”

Luz felt her insides turn into a knot. Finally, for the first time in years, she was able to make real friends. And now she was at risk of losing her one chance at a normal school life. All because she spent most of her life too far apart from anything magical. But she was not willing to let that go. “Then why don’t you train, me?” She asked. Sounding more like a beg.

“Me? Hah!” Eda scoffed. “Listen, kid. I didn’t ask you to stay just so I could offer to tutor you. I was only giving you a heads up for what awaits you.” Her teacher wasn’t even trying to hide her contempt at this point. 

“W-well, you are the magic teacher. Isn’t that kind of your job?” Luz asked, starting to get desperate.

Eda, on the other hand, appeared offended by the suggestion. “My job is to come here from seven to three and make sure I’m up to date with all my paperwork. Tutoring isn’t a part of it,” She shot back, visibly angry. 

“B-But…”

Eda raised a hand signaling Luz to make silence. “Look, kid. I tried to be nice. But for some reason you had to get on my nerves. If you think, I’ll try to give you a chance or even consider tutoring you, then you are completely and absolutely…” But Eda wouldn’t be able to finish her own sentence.

“Luz, Mija. Are you here?” A familiar voice spoke from the entrance.

Her mother stood there with a concerned look on her face. Luz had forgotten she was supposed to pick her up after school, and probably came worried since she didn’t even text her before staying. 

“I came here since you didn’t come to our meeting spot. And some kid told me you’d be here. Is everything alright?” Camila looked at Eda with a concerned expression. 

“Mom, I…” but she was quickly interrupted by her teacher.

“No problem at all here, Mrs. Noceda. I was just telling your daughter how impressive her magical potential is.” Luz frowned at Eda, who stepped forward in front of her, with a baffled expression. 

Camila smiled in relief. “Really? I’m glad everything’s ok, then,” she sighed.

“Absolutely!” Eda continued. “In fact, I was just suggesting to tutor Luz so that she could catch up with the rest of the class. I’m sure that won’t be too difficult” 

“What!?” Luz was at a complete loss. ‘ _ What is going on here? _ ’ she thought.

“Oh I’m so relieved! My Luz hasn’t been able to take any magical lessons before. I was worried that she might be falling behind.” 

Eda brought a hand to her chest and said, “Just leave it to me! This prodigy here will be bent into shape in no time!” Luz’s mother smiled and thanked her. Shaking Eda’s hand excitedly. “Now if you excuse us, Mrs. Noceda, I’d like to have a word with Luz. Please wait outside for a moment.” Camila nodded and left the two alone.

Luz turned to Eda with a sharp judgemental look. “Alright, what’s going on here?” She inquired.

Eda’s expression turned sour. As if she felt bad immediately after hearing those words. “Alright, kid. I’m gonna be very straightforward with you. Your mom’s hot and I’m done with single life. You want me to tutor you? Fine, but you’ll have to do something for me.”

Luz felt immediately uncomfortable knowing fully well where this was leading to.

“If you get me to have dinner in your house every now and then I’ll make sure to tutor you with no other conditions. At least, to the degree I can guarantee you won’t be kicked out of this school.” Eda extended her hand for a handshake towards Luz. “Do we have a deal?”

There wasn’t really an option here to begin with. “This is seriously inappropriate and I feel like I’m selling my soul. But,” She took a deep breath and then shook her teacher’s hand back. “Deal!”

\---------

As promised, Eda began the training the following day. School proved to be quite as tough as she thought when her mom talked about it before the trip. Barely having any time to hang out with Willow and Gus outside of recess and lunch break. She was still very thankful to be able to spend any time at all with actual friends, even if the curriculum presented such a rise in difficulty compared to any school she went to.

She was glad the day was finally over. However, her school day still wasn’t over. Due to yesterday’s interaction. Luz had expected her teacher wouldn’t put much of an effort into her lessons. However, at least at first sight, it seemed her preconceptions were completely wrong. 

Around the teaching area, there were all sorts of strange looking artifacts that looked like vertical hoops. Eda was finishing up preparing all the materials at her arrival and didn’t notice Luz’s arrival. “Um, excuse me. Ms. Eda,” She said nervously. “I’m here for my lessons.”

“Oh. Hi Luz!” Eda replied, still focused on her work, almost uninterested in her presence. “Just give me a moment. I gotta finish setting these up.” Her voice denoting the effort she was putting into the task. 

After a couple of minutes, Eda appeared to be pleased with the results and contemplated it with pride. “Well, I’m done! Now, you’re probably wondering about these things.” 

Luz nodded. “What are they for? Or more like, what are they?”

“They’re discontinued grudgeby hoops. I made some adjustments and used them for some of my lessons.” She turned around to face Luz with a blank expression. “I rearranged them to make a track for tomorrow’s lesson.” She seemed to notice Luz’s confusion and added, “I thought it’d be better if I help you prepare for what you’ll be learning during class so that it looks like you’re actually ahead of the rest. It doesn’t replace either talent nor hard work. But it’ll prevent you from being kicked out, at least.” 

She had to agree with her teacher. It wasn’t the most ideal magical lesson, considering she should probably be studying the basics first, but if she gets an edge on the rest of her classmates then it would at least help her keep up. “Alright, so what are we doing?” She asked.

“A light spell of course! But we aren’t going for the basics of forming a light orb. You’re already way too old for that.” Eda turns to luz with an inquiring look on her face. “And I assume you’ve at least learned how to do this.”

Even the thinking this was a valid question felt rude and condescending. It’s one of the first things her abuela taught her. “Of course I know how to! Here!” She manifested the orb without a sweat. 

“Great! That’s at least five percent of this exercise. Now, can you move the orb around?” Eda asked.

This time however, Luz was not as confident. “Umm… what?”

“Don’t worry, that’s the whole point of this lesson. The first quarter of the year we’ll be working on the ability to control spells, not to simply conjure them and throw them around. If you can’t control a simple light orb with enough finesse then it’s over.” Her tone was decisive, but it didn’t sound like she was trying to scare her out. “First off you need to focus on pushing the orb through every hoop. Try it!”

Despite her concerns, she attempted to follow her teacher’s instructions. In the same way as with the fire way, she attempted to throw the orb and see if she could control it in the air. But as it was expected she could not manage to throw the orb for more than a couple of inches before it faded out.

Eda stopped Luz before she could give it another try. “Stop! You’re not getting anywhere like that. What you’re doing is trying to throw the orb thinking about hitting the target.” She put her hands on her student’s shoulders and turned her around to face the targets and added, “When what you need to do is think where the orb has to go to get there instead.” 

With that, her teacher took a step forward and conjured a light orb in her hand. Then, she extended it in front of her. As if she was trying to reach the orb in her hand. And without a single more gesture, the orb moved slightly fast through each one of the hoops with expertise. Yet, Eda was not moving a single muscle. In fact she was standing there, looking at the orb as it went around, with her hands on her hips. 

After completing the course, the orb faded away and Eda turned to Luz. “If you only think about your goal you’re bound to lose track of  _ where _ you’re going. So focus on that instead.”

Luz didn’t know if those words carried out more weight than they should. But she decided to follow up the instructions. This time, her mind was on the path she wanted the orb to follow. And with both arms extended in front of her, she put her full mind into it. And surprisingly enough, it worked!

Although her moves were a bit more shaky and the orb threatened to fade out a couple of times, she was able to almost finish the track on her first try. Only missing the last two hoops. “Impressive!” Eda said, proudly “Now keep it up just like that and you’ll get there!

After an hour, Luz had finally managed to finish the track a couple of times, with her light orb remaining a bit more consistent. Eda’s was surprisingly helpful, giving meaningful advice every now and then and even tips that could be useful in the future. Satisfied with the results, Eda clapped her hands together and said, “Alright, that’s enough. If you start from this point tomorrow I can make an argument for you to have a natural affinity to magic. Which should convince Bump not to kick you out at least.”

“Really, would this much really be enough? I mean, it wasn’t really as difficult as you said it would be.” Luz replied, feeling worried.

Eda smiled. “Well, you do have some skills that are not that easy to find. So it’s no surprise you managed to do it.” 

Luz frowned at the suggestion. “Wait, didn’t you say I didn’t stand a chance with how I was?”

Her teacher snorted loudly, almost as if Luz said something evidently ridiculous. “And I was right, you’d probably wouldn’t have been able to finish on time for the class without me focusing exclusively on you. But if I didn’t know you had the potential I would have considered you a lost case.” And without much to add, she casted a spell, making all of her things jump into her suitcase and then into her hand. “See you tomorrow, kiddo.”

“W-wait!” But her words were dead in the air. Eda was already gone. She stood in that place in silence. Trying to understand what the deal was with her teacher. She didn’t seem like any of the other overly correct or incredibly pompous ones in this school. It was even hard to tell if she hated teaching like so many in her previous ones. Or if she just was carefree. But for the time being, she was satisfied with only being able to stay at hexside. And hopefully enjoy her last school year.


End file.
